custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Rifu
Rifu is a Le-Matoran originating from Metru-Nui. History Like most Le-Matoran, Rifu was created by the Great Beings to aid in the construction of the Great Spirit Robot. Once it was complete, he moved to Metru Nui. He fled from the city when civil war came, but returned once Teridax put an end to it. He was later forced into a Matoran Sphere by the Vahki, and would be reawakened by the Toa Metru on the island of Mata Nui. He would aid his fellow Le-Matoran and Turaga Matau in constructing Le-Koro from Airship pieces. Later in life, become a member of the Gukko Force and attempt to rescue his fellow Le-Matoran from a Nui-Jaga nest. shortly after his village was liberated, he took part in an assault on the Kini Nui, driving away Infected Rahi. He was among those enslaved by the Bohrok swarms after the end of the Great War, but were later freed in an ambush. He would later be rebuilt into a stronger form after the defeat of the Bahrag. He joined his people in a return-trip to Metru Nui, and began rebuilding the City of Legends. His work ended when the Staff of Artahka was used. When the Order of Mata Nui arrived at Metru Nui, Rifu aided in fortifying it. He was among the Matoran celebrating at the Coilsuem after the Brotherhood of Makuta's defeat. What he did after Teridax's takeover is unknown. However, he did immigrate to Spherus Magna after Mata Nui restored it. He would be trained by Ramita in the ways of combat for a few months until Turaga Ekumas offered them a place in his expedition. He agreed, and set out with the party three days later. As of yet, none of them have returned. Abilities and Traits Like most Le-Matoran, Rifu was energetic, care-free, and fun-loving. He also has a habit of speaking in Treespeak/Chutespeak, like many Le-Matoran from Metru-Nui. He valued the Virtues of Duty and Unity, and was devoted to the Principle of Faith. He is also a skilled climber and vine-swinger, though not a very good swimmer. He has a distaste for water, like most of his fellow Le-Korans. He also has an interest in art, as noted by the sketches in his notebook. He also some skill in painting. Like all Le-Matoran, he was more athletic and nimble than most Matoran. As a result of studying the Principle of Faith, his Accuracy was increased. Mask and Tools Rifu has always bore a Noble Komau throughout his life. On Metru Nui, he carried a Kanoka disk Launcher. On Mata Nui, he wielded powerless bamboo disks. Nowadays, he carries some type of climbing tools (such as hooks or claws), though he still carries a disk around. Forms As a resident of the Matoran Universe, he can be rebuilt into a number of different forms. Appearances * Remnants of the Great Beings (First Appearance) Trivia * His name is derived from the word "Rīfu", which is Japanese for "leaf". * Tamaru once tried to teach Rifu how to swim. However, he refused to learn anything beyond the basics. * His Rebuilt form was drawn by Echo 1. Category:Le-Matoran Category:Metru Nui Category:Mata Nui Category:Matoran Category:Air